


Magnus's Unpredictable Home Trip

by boringbreaker



Category: Dreadoutgames - Digital Happiness, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Indonesian history, Multi, Shadowhunter - Dreadout crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boringbreaker/pseuds/boringbreaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus went away, leaving just a piece of note. Finding out, that he went to his motherland, his friends and partner tried to catch him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stepped in Indonesia

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry If I make mistakes with grammar. Not a native speaker. But please tell me in the comment. Will fix it right away

"Sumpah. Saya tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pemberontakan itu (I swear i dont know anything about the rebellion)"

A man with white shirt was sweating. His hand tied behind. An AK 47 pointed behind his head.

" Kumohon. (Please)."

Bang!!!

  
Magnus suddenly woke up. This was 3rd time in a row.That had happened 50 years ago. After joined Indonesian's army. Together they got their independency. Went back to US. Did crazy thing in Peru. And something happened and it was too late. Guilty feeling still inside his chest and this angry feeling. After all his sacrifices!!

He committed not coming back to his home again. "Maybe its a curse. But why now? Today is the happiest moment in my live. I have Alec." He is talking to himself.

That guy in his dream, remembered that he had a special place in his heart. But he never knew, until the end.

Kring..

He picked up. The code area shows +62..

"Imposibble." he wishpered.

"Halo!"

"Magnus? Oh ya Tuhan. Saya pikir tidak akan bisa menghubungimu lagi. Tapi saya tidak tahu lagi harus menghubungi siapa"(Magnus? Oh God. I thought i wont be able to contact you again But i dont know who else that i am gonna call.) The voice started sobbing.

"Ada apa?" (What happened?)

Heard the other voice. His eyes was getting bigger cause of shock.

"Baiklah saya akan segera kesana. Jangan khawatir." (I will go there right away. Dont worry)

He shut the phone. Alec was lying on his bed with anything accept a blanked. His white skin was glowing contrast with his scar mark. It was very tempting. Usually.

But lot of things swirled in his head.

" It is just for a few months" Magnus rubbed Alec's hair.

"Better starts now." And then he was packing, abandoned all his make up and bling-bling. Made a note. Kissed Mr Chairman and their baby goodbye.

And left the house like an ordinary man.

\--,,--

 

"This is not make sense. A couple of months and he didnt say why! And where?!" Frustated and angry, Alec was only wearing a kimono and hadnt taken a shower yet.

His friends Clary, Simon, his brother and sister Jace and Izzy were surrounding him.

"Let me see the note."

Alec handed it to Jace. And read it. "I am sorry my dear sweet popcorn. Alec. I have to go somewhere. I will be back for a few months.

Take care Mr. Chairman and our baby, love. Be a good mother...

Well it seems there is no problem here. He will be back with a suprise party."

"Well it is pretty odd actually. A few months is along time."

"See. Clary is agree with me." said Alec.

"Well, Alec. Did he seem seing someone lately?" said Jane.

"No. But maybe i was little bit sleepy. But i am sure he received a phone. And speak foreign language"

"Simon. Could you do something?

"What? Do you think i am spying his phone?!!

Well... You are right. Let see.."

Simon picked his laptop. His fingers were dancing on top of it.

"His last phone enter is +62226789012. It is in Bandung, Indonesia."

"Indonesia. So he went home." said Alec.

"No. He was born in Jakarta not Bandung." said Izzy.

"So he has a family in Bandung. But he is 300 years old. Maybe they all are already dead. Maybe. A new family.. Ouch!!" Clary pinched Jace's hand.

"A family before me.." Alec's mind start talking.

"Well do all of you want to wait or go after him? " said Izzy

"Pick the second coice of course." Jace said it loud.

"Hey how about our baby and yeah that old cat." Seem there was an incident between them. Mommy would love to take care of them but not sure about dad."

"My mom would love to take care of them. She is very lonely since I and Simon are not around." said Clary.

"Clary please tell your mom. We owned her a lot." said Izzy.

"Dont mind it."

"Ok pack your bag. We are going to Indonesia. Simon keep your radar on." said Izzy.

"Aye aye captain"

"That is soo old school." said Jace.

\--,,--

 

Jakarta, Indonesia

"I thought we will go to Bandung. But we are in Jakarta." said Jace

"There is no airport in Bandung. So we should take a bus." said Isabelle.

"Where is Simon?" said Clary

"He is changing the money."

Simon showed up. Handed the money to Izzy. But suddenly Jace took it.

"That is a lot of zero." said Jace.

"Stupid" Simon took it again and gave it to Izzy. "It is called inflation. I wonder if u ever go to school."

"Oo u fucking." Jace began choking Simon.

"Hey wait. We are in the place where sun always shines." said Jace

"And lot of sale." said Simon.

"Street food, spicy food, asian food."

"Cheap gadget and piracy software."

"Asian chicks and night life. Ouch!!!" Clary pinched Jace again.

"Hey Alec. Do u want to see the place where Magnuss.. is... born." Jace put his arm on Alec's shoulder.

"Its a big possibilities that will be no other change." Simon was doing the same thing as Jace

" No, we must find Magnus, before he is too far and we cant find him or he does some reckless things". said Alec.

Jace wishpered to Simon "Why we are taking this grumpy wife with us?"

\--;;--

 

Bandung, Indonesia

Knock..knock

The door slowly opened. A women who looked worried are coming out.

"Ya Tuhan kau datang. Terima kasih. (Oh my God you are coming. Thank you). And she started to cry.

Magnus accompanied her to the couch sitting, while he decided to stand up looking picture of his old friend and his family on the wall.

"Memang sangat sulit bertahan dengan stigma  melekat pada kami. Tapi keadaan sudah lebih baik sejak Orde Baru runtuh. Linda lahir dan memulai keceriaan baru bagi kami.(It's kinda difficult holding on with this stigma sticking with us. But the situation grows better after "The New Order" collapsed. Linda is born and started a new cheerfulness for us.)

Dia, teman-temannya, dan gurunya telah hilang selama 3 bulan. (She, her friends and her teacher has been missing for 3 months).

She opened her facebook and showed Magnus a photo.

"Ini Linda, sahabatnya Ira, Shelly, Doni, Yayan dan gurunya Siska." (These are Linda, her best friend Ira, Shelly, Doni, Yayan and her teacher Siska.)

" Dia mengambil foto ini dengan smartphone yang kau belikan untuknya. Terus teman-temannya mengatai smartphone itu produk dunia lain karena mereknya yang aneh."(She took this photo with smartphone that you bought for her. Her friends even teased her, its a product of other world cause its odd brand). She giggled and cried again.

"Bolehkah saya masuk ke kamar Linda?" (May I enter Linda's room?)

She nodded.

Magnus entered her room seeing a montage on top of headbed. Sketches displayed in front of her study desk. One of it was picture of her friend Ira and her. And there was a sketch book on top of it.

Magnus opened it and found picture of a gate reads Selamat Datang di.. (Welcome to..).He ripped it off and went outside.

"Saya akan menemukannya. Saya janji." (I will find her. I promise.)

\--;;--

 

And that was it. The door opened, Magnus was there with a woman, they hugged. Alec felt burning inside his heart. And Magnus went out.

Alec stepped out from their rented car. "Okay Magnus, explain it to me."

"Simon, are you tapping my phone? Wait until we are home."

"Huu Clary, Izzy please help me.

"Magnus. You were gone without a distinct news. Please, we all your friend."

Magnus fell silent. And then showed them a photo in his smartphone.

"This is Linda Melinda. She is a granddaughter of my old friend. She has been missing for 3 months, along with her classmates and teacher."

Alec felt relieved and compassionate

"And police?

"Not even a single trail. They are vanished.

"Tracking spells?"

"Nothing is personal enough inside."

But there is a way...

Simon please remove that tapped chip inside my phone and type over this code."

"What are u gonna do?"

"My phone and hers are connecting. Cause i gave her a special phone. I feel she's still holding it."

"How come. The calls are always diverted."

"Okay now turn it on."

Suddenly a very loud, pitchy noices was coming out. Simon turned it off immediately.

"What was that?!"

"Well the good news is that phone is still active and someone covered its whereabouts but we can track the last place when it was normal. Ok Simon back to the position 3 months ago."

"Gotcha. We move to South."

\--;;--

 

"Hey.. This a happy song."

Jace increase the radio volume inside the car.

"Dont wanna live without your love without your smile cause i know i love you......

Papapa.....papapa.. Papapa.."

 

__


	2. Stuck in School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the searched of Linda, they found them self in a mysterious town that trap them

They slowed down when they saw a broken bridge in front of them. They all went out from the car.

"What the hell is happen with that bridge?" said Jace.

"Sure somebody dont allow anybody to enter." said Izzy.

"And this city is not exist. Look this GPS." said Simon

"Yeah there is nothing." said Magnus.

"Well how do we enter." said Clary.

"Hey somebody cleaved apart this bush." said Alec

"Lets enter!" said Magnus".

They climbed down the valley to which was a river and climb back up to the an "eagle" No. A "garuda". And a gate..  "Selamat Datang di..." (Welcome to...).

Magnus hastily picked up a sketch in his pocket. And entered that town.

"Ohh i feel like i am in Silent Hill" said Simon.

"Look out all this trash." said Izzy.

"Now i know why they all were leaving."

"Do you hear a song from a kind of restaurant over there." Jace ran to the sound sources. "Where is this sound came from."

Clary caught him up.

"Sounds like a rock song."

"Maybe its a broken audio recorder." guessed Clary.

"Or maybe ghost?"

"Ghost?"

"Are you scare Clare?"

"No, they are nice. We have met few of them."

"Ooo but u havent seen the ugly bad one."Jace then find something shining under the desk. "A medal reads Sarip".

"A name?"

"Looks like it." Jace woke up leaving the restaurant, keeping the medal in his pocket. "We better catch up Izzy.."

"Jace?"

"Yeah?"

"You are vanishing"

Jace saw his body becoming transparent. "You'd better call Magnus"

"Oh nooo. Jace.." Clary started panicking.

The medal dropped on the floor from nothing. Clary run to Magnus. They seem already far behind.

Called Magnus, Clary unknowingly slowly disappeared.

-;;-

"Someone is calling your name Magnus." said Simon.

"Clary?" Magnus guessed.

"Sounds like her."

"I'll pick her up." said Izzy.

"Well I should." said Simon  
Magnus nodded and smile.

"I cant let a girl alone." Then he ran to her.

"Clary! Jace! Where are they?" Izzy called them out.

"Maybe they go to a deserted place." Wishpered to Izzy's ear. "Making out."

"That is irresponsible, reckless thing to do in this unknown, mysterious place. Not their personalities. We'd better check that gas station."

Simon ran to the minimart and tried to opened the door. "It's locked."

"What are u doing"

"Tried to find some food."

"Please Simon we dont know how long they have left this place. Maybe we will turn to mutant after we eat that"

"What about the gasoline?"

"Great idea. Find a jug or bottle"

"Hey what is this?. A medal reads Jono."

"A name?"

"Looks like it." Simon then slipped it in his pocket. "Here is the jug." Simon found the jug floating, and there supposed to be his hand holding it.

"Izzy."

"Yeah."

"I dont have hand."

"What? O My God Simon you began to dissappear."

"Help." Looked like Simon's head floating and the jug fall.

Izzy ran to Magnus and she dissappeared too.

-;;-

"They havent showed up." Magnus was sitting on a swing in what it used to be a child park.

"I'll catch them."

Magnus suddenly reach Alec's arm. "Dont have to. We need to talk. Sit."Magnus invited Alec to sit on a swing next to him.

"You seem like you dont trust me." Magnus started the convertation.

Alec kept silence, but his face implied disaffection.

"You better improved your vice.."

"So I dont have right to be jealous?"

"We are married Alec. I promised to be the best for you"

"You have tons of relationship! I cant force myself to be not worried about that."

"You know that they're all past and you are my future Alec. I've told you that."

Alec got up walking fast to the school. And suddenly stopped. He found a medal in front of school's gate. "What is this?" He read the writing on it. "Amir."

"Hey...!!" Magnus went after Alec.

"I found something." He turned over and started to disappeared.

"Alec!!" Magnus shouted and disappeared also.

"Jace.. Hey wake up.." Clary patted Jace cheek. Still not woking up, she slapped him.

"Ouww! Clary what i did wrong to you."

"Sssstt somebody moved us."

Jace looked around. Looked like they were in a hall with 2 spiral stairs on left and right side.

"Where are we?"

Clary looked up a head statue there is no information on it.

Jace looked up a building's blueprint on the wall. "IPA, IPS. What is that? Freaks?" Somebody scrawled the building blueprint.

"Looks like we are in a school!" Clary shouted from the darkness. Jace caught her up.

"Look. Chalk board, dozens of tables and chairs, books, bags."

"Everybody left this buildings in hurry. Lets go outside this building. We'd better find.."

"They all locked."

Jace suprised.

"We cant get out." Clary reassured Jace.

Jace pulled out his blade and smashed it to the door. "Looks like it mades from iron."

"You bring a sensor, Jace?"

"No, demons presents."

"You think who move us?"

"Dont know. Maybe some powerful witch."

"Or ghost Jace?"

"I am afraid so. We are rarely facing a ghost. Expecially with amazing abilities like this."

"We should walk maybe if we find a key.."

"Yeah.."

Not long after they walked deeper.

"Do you hear somebody snoring?" said Clary.

"Yeah. So loud. Please behind me Clare."

"I can take care of myself."

"Look. A huge pig."

"Sleeping."

Jace giggled.

"Hey whats funny."

"How can a pig in school? This is not make sense."

"I thought ghost, demon and angel is not make sense."

"There are some key in its neck." Jace pulled out his knife and begin to cut its rope.

Suddenly the pig wake up.

"Oink oink."

"Clary run!! Save your ass!!"

They run to upstair. And the pig decided to turn around.

"Well he cant go upstair."

Jace pulled out his blade.

"What do you wanna do?"

"Kill it."

"We may not kill an innocent creature." said Clary mad.

"There is something wrong with that pig. I am not sure that is a"real" pig.

I have a new app." Jace pulled out his smartphone.

"Seriouly Jace? This time?"

"Magnus give it to me.

Can see what it cant see. Shoot me full body."

Click.

"You have wings Jace! Altough its little bit blurry"

"My angel blood."

"Awesome. Now lets find that pig.

Mmm Jace"

"What?"

"I have to pee."

"Well thats a corner."

"That is discusting."

"Nobody will come here."

"Toilet. Must find a toilet."

-;;-

After they found it.

"Crap."

"What?"

"How do I used it."

Jace look in the toilet and laughing. There is a hole and 2 base for placing foots. And a tube for collecting water on the left side.

"Hahaha a squat toilet."

"No toilet paper."

"Do you expect hot water too? Just shoot it to the hole. And.." Jace ripped his shirt and handed it to Clary.

"Thanks."

Clary went inside the toilet cubicle.

-;;-

Ngok ngok oink oink.

"Hey! Go away!"

"Whats the matter Jace?"

"The pig. Try into the bathroom. Its head stuck in the middle of door. So stubbron. Dont afraid of blade."

"Your smartphone Jace."

"Oh yeah."

Click click

" Seems like he afraid of paparazi."

Click.

"He disappeared Clare."

Clary went outside the toilet cubicle and saw the pig's picture.

"That is a very ugly kind of thing."

"It's kind of animorphs. It supposed to be human." said Jace

"Why is he doing such a thing?"

"Ask Magnus. Come on we should find the key."

-;;-

Clary opened classroom's door. "Nothing inside."

Clary opened classroom'door."Nothing inside."

"I am frustrated Jace. How much classroom do we have to open."

And then they found a classroom without anything inside accept a poster.

"Hey a poster. Reincarnate. What the..

Aaaaaaaaaaah!!"

They turn around and found a swizzling head ghost with tie come to them and disappeared.

"OMG Clare. I dont expect its coming."

"Surely we have issues with ghost."

"Remember Clare. We not scare, we just... shock. If Magnus and Simon know our reaction"

"He wont. Ever."

Next chapter  
How about Simon, Izzy, Magnus and Alec. What is happenning to them?


End file.
